


The Pond

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Dean visits Seamus over the summer after the war and it's just too bloody hot. (Prompt 063 Summer)





	

Over the summer, Dean finds every possible opportunity to go and visit Seamus in Ireland. He likes it in Seamus’s little village. It’s quiet and peaceful, and there’s no real signs of the war that has still got most of Wizarding London rebuilding in a maddeningly slow manner. Dean doesn’t like to be around that, and Ireland has Seamus, so that’s really two things in its favour. 

It’s unusually warm that summer, and they’re hot in the house. There’s no air conditioning at Seamus’s and they try to beat the heat with glasses of ice water and going shirtless inside the house virtually all the time. 

Which, all in all, isn’t the worst thing ever, except that it’s way too hot to fool around much either. When it gets cooler at night, sometimes they do some snogging and some occasional groping, but it’s really too hot for much else, and Dean feels like he’s in a constant state of arousal despite the heat. 

On the third day there, Seamus suggests a walk. Five minutes into the walk, they find themselves down in a field belonging to one of Seamus’s many neighbours. Seamus explains that the neighbour is elderly and doesn’t really walk much of their property and, in any case, he’s allowed to be there because he helps them with farm work and odd jobs on holidays. 

There’s a pond, there, and Seamus shucks his t-shirt off and toes off his trainers. 

“C’mon, Thomas. Get your kit off,” Seamus grins. “You’re going into the pond.”

Ordinarily, Dean would be a little bit reserved about taking his clothes off in the middle of a field, but it’s so bloody hot that he doesn’t really care. Once he gets in, the water is so cold and wonderful that it’s totally worth possibly getting caught naked in a stranger’s pond.

“That’s nice,” he says, dropping down below the water line to get his head wet. The cooling effect is absolutely spectacular. “That’s really fucking nice.” 

“Can you reach the bottom, you fucking giant?” Seamus asks, treading water. Dean can, and he nods his head. Seamus comes over to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and kiss him. “Good. Because I can’t be kissing you and treading water at the same time.” 

Dean definitely doesn’t mind holding Seamus up so that they can snog for a while. After all, it’s a small price to pay for some of the contact that the heat has been denying them both for so long. But, when Seamus reaches down into the water to wrap a hand around Dean’s half-hard cock, Dean feels his knees threaten to buckle. 

“Let’s move,” he suggests, pulling his mouth away from Seamus’s jawline to suggest it. “We need to get so that I can lean on something.” 

They make their way-- kissing, groping, and giggling the entire time-- to the near bank, so that Dean can at least get enough purchase to not be knocked over. Once they’re as stable as they can be, Seamus resumes his work and Dean finds himself so incredibly grateful because he’s needed this for over a week, now. 

Seamus smirks at how easy it is to coax Dean to fully hard and leans down to suck on the skin of Dean’s collarbone. “Eager, are you?”

Dean grunts in response. “Fuck, yes. It’s been too... too bloody hot for too long.” 

Seamus grins wider. Apparently, he’s been thinking the same thing. 

“Well, you’re going to have to settle for a handjob because I don’t think that my gills work so well.” 

Dean laughs, then, although a particularly brilliant movement of Seamus’s fingers over his more than interested flesh quickly changes the laugh to a groan. 

“I’m more than happy to settle for whatever you want to give me, Shay,” he says, but there’s obvious tension in his voice as Seamus picks up his speed. “Especially if you-- fuck-- if you want to give me that.” 

Seamus laughs again and starts kissing his way down along Dean’s jaw, biting down lightly on his earlobe, which makes Dean jerk a bit in surprise. “Do that thing with your fingers again,” he pleads and Seamus is more than willing to oblige while smothering a chuckle against Dean’s collarbone.

Dean’s been so desperate for anything for so long that it’s not really surprising that it really doesn’t take long at all for Seamus to get him off. In fact, Dean probably wants to think that it’s longer than it was and it’s still a nearly-embarrassingly short amount of time. 

Of course, Dean always thinks that it’s astounding how quickly Seamus can get him off, but Seamus doesn’t ever seem to mind. If anything, Dean suspects that it’s quickly giving his boyfriend a swelled head. Not that Dean can blame him. If Dean had talent like that, he’d probably be incredibly proud of himself, as well. 

After a few minutes of being able to do not much other than heavy breathing, Seamus places a kiss on Dean’s forehead and Dean forces his eyes open. 

“Watch me?” he asks, and Dean nods enthusiastically. They haven’t done this often, but he knows that Seamus enjoys being watched. So does Dean, really, but Seamus is slightly more into it. Fortunately, Dean is happy to watch. 

Although, part of him feels as if he should be doing something for Seamus himself apart from just leaning there. 

“You sure you don’t want me to...?” Dean asks, gesturing towards Seamus, but he shakes his head. 

“Nope. I want you to stay right where you are and to not take your eyes off me for one fucking second,” Seamus tells him evenly, but decisively, and Dean feels it in his toes. 

The show really is lovely, even though Dean can only see Seamus from the waist up. It’s actually sort of neat to watch the muscles jump, contract, and move. He fixes his gaze momentarily on the pulse that jumps in Seamus’s throat and wishes that he’d brought a sketchbook. He tries to commit every single movement to memory so that he can recreate it later. And, all the while, he offers Seamus some muttered encouragement which seems to be appreciated, given the way that Seamus groans in response. 

Dean isn’t sure how much longer Seamus lasts than he did, but it’s over all too soon in Dean’s opinion. They both float there grinning at each other like idiot for a while. Then, Seamus ruins the moment by splashing Dean fairly aggressively with water and they set off through the pond for a while.


End file.
